Autoimmune phenomena are thought to play a significant role in the initiation and propagation of several eye diseases. Identification of the antigens responsible for uveitis continues to be an unresolved problem. We are using physicochemical techniques to purify antigens from the guinea pig retina. These antigens are employed to induce a reproducible model of uveitis in guinea pigs. The antigens are characterized using fluorescent microscopy. The role of circulating antibody and cell-mediated immunity in the pathologenesis of allergic uveitis is under study.